The Rise Of The Phoenix
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: (COMPLETE!)Rating just ta be safe. Takes place after Ascension Part 2;about 9 yrs. Better summary inside. Plz RR
1. Part 1

The Rise Of The Phoenix

Part One

  


AN:Well everyone. I'm here with my fourth story. This story is totally AU and takes place a few years after Ascension Part 2. This story has quite a few OC's and one of them is the main character of the story. Here is all the stuff ya'll need ta know. 

  


Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.(I would like to own the guys on the team though.)(Also if I owned Xmen, I'd be filthy rich and would not be writing these stories.)

  


Pairings:Jean/Scott, Rogue/Logan, Elizabeth(Braddock from the comics)/Remy, Tabby/Brain(Braddock from the comics), Kitty/Lance, Wanda/John, (OC)/(OC), (OC)/(OC), Amanda(I'm makin her a mutant)/Kurt, and more.

  


Ages:

Jean-24

Scott-24

Katie-26

Jake-26

Rogue-22

Logan-old

Elizabeth-23

Remy-27

Brian-23

Tabby-21

Kitty-23

Lance-22

Wanda-22

John-24

Pitor-28

Pietro-22

Kurt-21

Amanda-21

Evan-20

Bobby-21

Amara-22

Robert-22

Sam-20

Xaiver-50's

Magneto-mid 50's

Sabertooth-Old

Ororo-37

Mystique-35

Hank-40's

Rahne-20

Jamie-19

Toad-24

Freddy-24

Mandy-26

Ben-26

Maddie-26

Jordan-26

Jen-26

Dani-26

Hannah-26

Winter-26

Matt-26

  


Now, on with the story...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Excerpt From The End Of Ascension Part Two.... 

  


"Many challenges still await us, but I saw some who have been our enemies become friends. And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends become the most terrible of enemies." Charles Xaiver said this to the X Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes together after the defeat of Apocalypse. Nine years have passed, and this saying has long been forgotten. A mutant has come to the team and is going to help save one mutant, and remind the rest of the team of the horrible threat of Apocalypse. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


A Bar In Canada(Its the year 2009)(Mid Summer)...

  


A lone figure was sitting at the back of a bar in Canada. It was wearing a black hooded coat so no one could see if the figure was male or female. The person was reading the book Crime and Punishment and drinking from a bottle of whiskey. Every once and a while the figure would look up at the bar entrance as if looking for someone. 

  


If you were sitting next to the person, you could see that the figure was playing with a small ball of fire. 

  


This person was a mutant. Manipulating and creating fire is one(AN:And I mean just one) of their powers. 

  


The bar doors opened again and two people walked in. If you could see the figure's face, you could see the figure was smiling. The two people the person wanted to see had come as she suspected. 

  


The people who walked in were a male and a female. The female was wearing an emerald green cloak and black leather gloves. The woman was extremely pail as well. She had dark brown hair with two white streaks which were put into a loose ponytail with the white hair hanging out. Her male companion was tall and looked like he belonged in the woods.

  


They sat down at a table near the back of the bar and continued their conversation. 

  


The hooded figure just sat, watching the couple talking; waiting for a good time to approach. 

  


After about five minutes, the male stood up and walked over to the bar to order a few drinks. The cloaked figure stood up and walked over to the woman who was now sitting alone at the table and said,"Rogue D'Acanto."

  


"What's it to ya?"Rogue asked, defensively.

  


"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you, or Logan."The figure replied pulling up a chair and sitting down.

  


"How do you know of us then?"

  


"There are many things that I know. One thing is, I know all about you and the school you and Logan live and work at."

"How did ya find out? Who told you," Rogue asked,"Who are you anyway?"

  


"I'm called Flame. No one told me about you or the Institute. I just know."The figure known as Flame replied.

  


"Is there a problem ladies?"The man asked as he walked to the table with two drinks.

  


"Ah don't think so Logan."Rogue answered taking her drink from him, not taking her eyes off Flame.

  


"Who are you?"Logan asked Flame.

  


"Logan. I'm hurt that you don't remember me."Flame replied.

  


"What are ya talkin bout?"Rogue asked.

  


"Logan. I am known as Flame. The mysterious fighter."

  


"I remember you. I nearly lost to you cage fightin you bout seven years ago. Why are you here now? How do you know of us?"

  


"I am a mutant. I have the gift of fire creation and manipulation and I can also see into the past and future. That is how I know of you and the Institute. I have many other powers, but I prefer to speak with Professor Xaiver before telling you the rest."

  


"Rogue? Should we take her?"Logan asked pulling Rogue aside.

  


"Yes. Ah believe we should." Rogue replied.

  


"Flame. We will take you to Xaiver, but would you please take off your hood if it isn't too much trouble?"Rogue asked.

  


"Yes."Flame replied.

  


She looked around to see if anyone was watching and pulled back her hood.

  


She was a very beautiful woman. She had nice cream colored skin and dark brown hair with red highlights. Her hair was pulled back into a French Braid, keeping it out of her face. Her eyes were the most interesting about her. Her eyes were shaped and colored like a cat's.

  


"So, it's your eyes that you keep on your hood?"Logan asked.

Flame nodded.

  


The three of them walked outside and Rogue realized that there was a slight transportation problem,"Um.. What are we gonna do bout gettin ya to the motel so we can pickup our stuff?"

  


"Don't worry about it. I have a ride."Flame said leading them to a motorcycle. 

  


Logan saw the bike and was shocked. It was one of the rarest Harley's ever made,"How'd you get that?"

  


"I bought it Logan. That's usually how you get things."Flame said putting on her helmet.

  


They set off to the motel that Logan and Rogue were staying at. Flame killed the engine and said,"You stay here for your vacations?"

  


"Yeah. It's not where Xaiver would send us, but we like it."Rogue said.

  


Rogue and Logan packed up their things and they got back on their bikes.

  


With Logan in the lead, he lead them to the woods where the Blackbird was hidden.

  


When they reached the great jet, Flame was shocked,"Wow."

  


"That's exactly how I reacted when I first saw this."Rogue said leading her into the Blackbird so they could tie down the bikes.

  


Logan, on the other hand, went to the cockpit to let the professor know they were coming back a little early. He pressed the communicator button and almost instantly he heard Professor Xaiver say,"Logan. Is something wrong?"

  


"No Chuck, everythin's fine. I just wanted ta let you know that we're comin back a little early and we have a mutant with us."

  


"A mutant? One that didn't manage to alert Cerebro? Are they alright?"

  


"Yea Chuck she's fine. She is someone that I fought a while back while doin bar fights."

  


"What's her name?"

  


"She calls herself Flame. I'm not sure of her real name, but she's bout mid 20's and her eyes are like a cat's."

"Do you know of her powers?"Xaiver asked curiously.

  


"She can see the past and future and can create and manipulate fire. There is more, but she wants to speak with you before she tells us more."

  


"Alright. I'll be waiting for your return and I will talk to her. See you soon. Xaiver out."

  


Rogue walked into the cockpit and said,"Chuck know we're comin?"

  


"Yeah. I let him know... Darlin, I think that things are gonna be drastically changing at the Institute because of Flame."

  


"Is it gonna be for the worst?"Rogue asked.

  


"No. I don't think so,"Logan replied,"Now, tell Flame to get seated. You too. I want to get back soon."

  


"Got it."Rogue replied, walking out of the cockpit.

  


A few hours later, Logan was about to land, and contacted Xaiver saying that they were about to land. Xaiver replied telling Logan that he would meet them in the hangar. Logan landed and turned to Flame and said,"Alright. Xaiver is waiting for you outside."

  


Flame nodded and walked off the Blackbird. Sitting in front of the jet was a man in a wheelchair who looked to be in his mid 50's. He smiled and rolled over to her sayin,"Ah, you must be Flame. I'm Professor Charles Xaiver. Founder of this Institute."

  


"Nice to meet you, Professor."Flame said shaking his hand.

  


"I've heard a little about the powers you have told to Rogue and Logan. You can see into the future?"

  


"Yes. I do not go around telling people of the future, but I use it as a sort of guide for me...Yes Logan. You can go ride my bike. But if you get one scratch on my baby, there will be hell to pay."

  


"Don't worry bout your bike, I'll take good care of it."Logan said as Flame threw him her keys to the bike.

  


"Well, I'ahm gonna go make sure Logan doesn't kill himself. See ya later."Rogue said.

  


They left the hangar and Xaiver said,"So, I see you found Logan's weak spot pretty quickly. How did you know he wanted to ride the bike anyway?"

  


"Another mutation of mine. I'm a telepath."Flame replied.

  


"Well, why don't we go to my office and discuss all this?"

  


Flame nodded and followed Charles to his office. 

  


They got seated and Charles said,"So Flame, why don't we start by you telling me your real name?"

  


"My real name is Katie Pullaski."Flame(Katie) replied.

  


"Well, Miss Pullaski, what are your other gifts? Logan has already told me of your fire gifts and that you can see into the past and future, and you told me you are a telepath."

  


"Along with seeing the future and my fire powers and telepathy, I am a telekine, I can reshape my body to look a different."

  


"Like Mystique, but you can't transform into a different person?"Xaiver asked.

  


"Yes. I can also teleport things to me as well as teleport myself to different places. Lastly, I can transform into a snow leopard, hence the cat-shaped eyes."

  


"Very interesting. Are you planning to stay at the Institute? We do have room here for you and we can give you a job."

  


"I would like to stay here. And what job would you have in mind for me?"Katie asked.

  


"Well, Logan has been having trouble with managing his ever-growing self-defense class, and I think you would also be a great help to assist children that have been abused and traumatized or gotten their mutations at an early age with controlling their powers. Would you like to do that?" 

  


"I'd like that. I do work well with kids....Charles. About that team that you have been thinking about so much. I would be happy to join them."Katie said.

  


"I've been projecting haven't I? I do believe you will be a great asset to the team. I am very glad you want to join." 

  


"Of course. I have heard a bit about the team here and there. I wondered what it would be like on it."

  


"Alright. Now that this is all settled, why don't I contact the team and you can tell them a little bit more of your background then?"Xaiver asked.

  


"That seems fine."Katie replied.

  


*Xmen please come to my office. There is someone I want you all to meet.*

  


After about five minuets, all the Xmen arrived and took their respective seats. All of them eying the woman sitting next to the professor's desk at one time or another. Once everyone was seated and settled, Charles said,"Well, I am glad you are all here, I would...Where is Jake?"

  


"He is talking with another student. He said he will be here in a minute."The redhead Jean Grey said.

  


Xaiver nodded and said,"Well, everyone, I would like you to meet one of our new teachers and teammates, Katie Pullaski. Katie, I would like you to meet the team. Scott Summers and his wife Jean Grey Summers, Remy LeBeau, his wife Betsy LeBeau(Yeah its been that long some of them have gotten married)and Betsy's brother, Brian Braddock and his wife Tabbitha. Next to him is Kitty Alvers and her husband Lance Alvers......(Blah, blah, blah,)...... and lastly, Mystique, Eric, and Sabertooth. Katie has many powers. She is a telepath, telekine, can both create and maniuplate fire, can teleport herself and other items to her, she can reform her body to make her look a certain age, transform into a snow leopard, hence the cat-shaped eyes, lastly, she can see the past and future."

  


"You can really see the past and future? That's bloody wicked."Said Betsy as the others agreed with her.

  


"Thanks, and nice to meet you all,"Katie said as the door to the office opened,"Oh my g-d."Katie then gasped as a man that she thought she would never see stepped back into her life.

The man walked in and said,"Sorry I'm late. I had to hel-Katie!?"

  


"Jake. You're someone I thought I would never see again."Katie said standing up and giving him a hug.

  


"Well, it seems that you two know each other, why don't you tell us all about that?"Xaiver asked.

  


Katie nodded and sat down beginning her story,"Well, I was born in New York, and I lived as an only child with my parents until I was three when my little sister was born. A few months later, my parents divorced. I moved to Los Angeles with my mother while my sister and father stayed in New York. I lived a basically normal life, went to a public school, had lots of friends and I was a really outgoing person. Well I was like that until I turned thirteen and I learned I had mutant powers. Since I had heard of the things in New York about mutants, I didn't want to say anything. I managed to conceal my powers from everyone, but that took a great deal of concentration, so I became less outgoing and loud like I used to and became extremely reserved and quiet. My friends didn't mind. Neither did my boyfriend,"Katie said pausing and taking a quick glance at Jake who was sitting quietly listening to her story,"I managed to hide my powers until an accident during lunch one day when I was in the tenth grade. During that past weeks prior to the accident, my powers were beginning to get a little uncontrollable. Since it began to take an even greater amount of concentration, I became even more quiet and my friends got a little worried. One day, I was walking through the cafeteria and someone bumped into me. I lost my concentration and my powers went haywire. I burnt over half the cafeteria."

  


"Like, what happened next?" Kitty asked.

  


"Well, after the accident, I panicked and ran away. I went home and packed up my laptop and some other things I would need. I reformed my body to look like an eighteen year-old, and hitch-hiked slash pick pocketed my way down to New Orleans. Since I couldn't hide the cat-eyes, I had to wear sunglasses during the day and a hooded cloak at night. I worked in a bar for two years to make some money. I met some very interesting people there before I left to become a cage-fighter up in Canada. I could have stayed in New Orleans and become one of the greatest pick-pockets of all time, but I decided against it,"Katie paused when she heard Remy snort,"Problems Remy?"

  


"Dere is no way you could be de best pick-pocket of all time."Remy replied.

  


"Are you sure?"Katie asked.

  


"Very."He replied.

  


"I'm glad you didn't bet on that."Katie said with a smile.

  


"What do you mean?"Remy asked.

  


Katie held out her hand, and there was Remy's wallet. She threw it to him,"I did hear about you a few times during my stay in New Orleans. I still think you have a lot to learn."Katie said with a smile while Betsy tried to stop laughing at her husbands cockiness. 

  


Remy looked over to Betsy and said,"Betts. I thought you were on my side."

  


"I am. It's just too funny to think that the great Remy LeBeau isn't the greatest pick-pocket."Betsy said through her giggles. 

  


"Why don't you continue with your story. I believe that some of us would like to hear the ending."Mystique said.

  


Katie nodded and continued,"After leaving New Orleans, I became a cage-fighter in Canada. I was known as Flame the Mysterious Fighter. No one knew who I really was. I fought against many people, mostly drunks. But there were two people who were rather interesting characters. One of them I lost to. My only loss ever. The other, I managed to beat. Just barely."

  


"Who were they?"Wanda asked.

"I'm glad at least one person asked. They were known as Sabertooth and Wolverine."Katie said.

  


Everyone looked from Logan to Victor and Scott said,"Who did you loose to?"

  


"Why don't you just ask who has the perfect record and who doesn't."Katie replied. 

  


"She beat me,"Sabertooth said,"Only one I ever lost to. That money you won should've been mine."

  


"But it isn't it it?"Katie asked with a smile.

  


Sabertooth just growled. Logan said,"She almost beat me. I was almost out. I just got her down first."

  


"Yeah. And you got so much money from that."

  


"Yeah I did."Logan said with a grin.

  


"What happened after the cage-fighting?"Ororo asked. 

"After nine years, I stopped fighting and for a year I just trekked around Canada waiting for the day where I would meet you all."

  


"How old were you when you stopped fighting."Jean asked.

  


"I was twenty-five years old. I am twenty-six now."Katie replied.

  


"Wow. That wasn't too long ago. That's pretty cool."Amanda said.

  


"Thanks."

  


They would have continued their conversation, but they were interrupted by a beeping noise coming from the professor's wheelchair. Xaiver pressed the flashing button on the panel and said,"What is it Hank?"

  


"Charles. The team has disappeared."Dr. Hank McCoy replied.

  


"How? What happened?"Charles asked and he heard Katie whisper sadly,"It's beginning."

  


"I don't know. I was talking to Psi and then they just disappeared from my radar."

  


"Alright. I will send the team down and I will be there in a moment."Xaiver said.

  


"Got it."Hank said.

  


"Alright everyone. Go down and see what happened. Katie and I will be there once I brief her on what's going on."Xaiver said.

  


"What's going on?"Katie asked.

  


"You don't know?"Charles asked.

  


"Sometimes my powers to see the future don't work because I am supposed to hear this for myself."

  


"Alright. I'll tell you, but first, could you please explain to me why you said 'it's beginning' while I was talking to Hank?"

  


"Professor. The reason I am here is because of Jean."

  


"What do you mean."

  


"You know exactly what I mean. It's about when you saw the future in Apocalypse's mind. You know. About Jean."

  


"The Phoenix!?"Xaiver asked. Shocked to say the least.

  


Katie nodded and said,"That's why I am here. I can help Jean. But not yet. We have to wait for the right time."

  


"When is the right time?"Xaiver asked.

  


"After the entity take's its host."

  


"After!? But what about Jean?" 

  


"The host must be taken."Katie said simply.

  


"I understand. I don't like this at all, but I know that it is the future and I get to play dumb for a while. So do Eric, Mystique, and Storm."

  


"They know as well?"Katie asked.

  


"Yes. The saw the future through Apocalypse as well."

  


"Alright. Now. What about the team?"Katie asked. 

  


"The day before yesterday, we got some strange readings from Apocalypse's temple in Tibet. We sent a group to investigate it and is seems that Hank has lost contact with them. You know why they were taken. Don't you?"

  


"Yes I do, I just didn't know what was going on, but you will have to tell me who is on the team in Tibet."

  


"The team consisted of Mandy Peyton, Dani Casts, Maddie Criston, Jordan Holden, Matt Hertz, Ben Acmon, Jen Walkin, Hannah Adler, and Winter Simons."

Katie paled as Xaiver listed the nine names of her friends from school,"I believe we should join the others."Katie said, standing up and grabbing her duffle bag. 

  


"Yes. We should. I'll have Jake show you to your room after you're done downstairs."Xaiver said.

  


Katie nodded and walked down to the lower levels with Charles in silence. They reached the computer room to see the team looking at computers that explained what was going on prior to the team's disappearance,"Hank. I would like you to meet our newest teammate, Katie Pullaski."

  


"Nice to meet you."Hank said.

  


"It is nice to meet you as well. What happened?"Katie asked.

  


"I was watching the video of the scene while getting commentary from Psi(Manda) when the video camera stopped working at this point in the pyramid,"Hank replied showing Katie what he was talking about on a map with a part highlighted,"We just thought that the camera was too far out of range with the Velocity so Psi continued to give the commentary until this point,"Hank said pointing to another highlighted spot on the map,"When she said a wave of fire was surrounding them. She said that the flames wrapped around them and that was it. The communication link was cut off and they disappeared off the radar."

  


"This is very disturbing. I think we should send a team to search the cave to see what happened."Magneto said.

  


"You won't need to."Katie replied cooly.

  


"Why not? Nine of our team members;your team members our missing, we might find something in the pyramid that might help us find them!"Scott said, a little louder and ruder than he meant to.

  


"You think I don't care? Those people were some of my closest friends. If you really want to know what is in that pyramid, I'll tell you. Nothing. Nothing that has any importance to us. So don't think I don't care about my teammates or my friends."Katie shouted. No one had ever seen her that angry. Not even Jake. 

  


"Sorry, but not all of us can see the future like you, so what should we do?"Scott asked.

  


"We wait, but Hank, I think that over the next few days, you should watch the news reports in Tibet very carefully."Katie answered.

  


"Why do I need to watch the news reports in Tibet?"Hank asked.

  


"That, I cannot tell you. I believe I have already said too much on the matter, but if I did not tell you to watch the reports, you might miss something."

  


"Alright. I'll alert you if I find anything that might be significant. How long will I need to follow these reports for anyway?"Hank asked.

  


"You will know when it is time to stop following the reports. I won't have to tell you."Katie replied. 

  


"Alright. Now that this is all settled, Jake, would you please show Miss Pullaski to her room and then give her a tour of the mansion before dinner?"Charles asked.

  


"Sure. This way."Jake said leading Katie out of the computer room.

  


They walked to the upper levels of the mansion in silence. Neither knew what to say. They continued walking in silence when Jake said,"Why did you leave?"

  


"I just panicked. I didn't know what everyone would think if they found out I was just like those people in New York."Katie replied.

  


"We would have understood. We had had our powers for a few months before the accident, and we wanted to help you, but after the accident, and you left, we didn't know what to do. When we enrolled into Xaiver's, we asked him to try and find you, but he couldn't. We thought the worst."

  


"I'm sorry for what I put you through. If I had known of your powers, maybe I wouldn't have left."

  


The rest of the walk to Katie's new room was in silence. When they got to her room, Katie put her duffel bag down and said,"So, are you going to take me on a tour of the mansion or what?"

  


"Come on."Jake said leading her out of her room.

  


Jake showed Katie the inside of the mansion and then took her to the outer grounds. 

  


"We have a lake, pool, baseball diamond, area to play soccer and football, basketball court and more."

  


"Is there anything you don't have here?"Katie asked.

"A shopping mall. Some of the girls asked us to put in a good word for on too, a few weeks ago."Jake replied.

  


They continued walking, and Katie sensed something coming towards them as extremely fast speeds. She put our her hand, much to Jake's confusion and stopped a hockey puck from decapitating Jake. 

Jake looked over and saw the puck about one foot away from his head and said,"Thanks Katie."

  


"Anytime."Katie replied as she threw the puck to one of the mutants on the field.

  


They continued walking in a companionable silence until they reached the gazebo. Jake turned to Katie and said,"You don't know how much it means to me that your here. I hope you know that."

  


"Trust me. I do."Katie replied tapping her right temple.

  


"Really. If the girls were here right now, they would tell you that your boyfriend was hit the hardest with your disappearance."

  


"I'm sorry,"Katie whispered looking at the ground for a moment, then she looked up a him,"Care to try this whole relationship thing again?"

  


Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around Katie's waist saying,"I think that'll work."

They kissed. After a while the need for air became too great, so they both pulled back at the same time and Katie said,"I missed that."

  


"I did to."Jake replied.

  


"Not that I love being out here with you, I haven't had anything but some whiskey today, and I'm starved."

  


"Alright. It's almost time for dinner anyway. Let's go."Jake said guiding Katie out of the gazebo.

  


Dinner. It was rather quiet since there were over thirty people at one table. Everyone was asking Katie questions about her past, and Katie answered each one with ease. That is until Pitor asked,"So Katie, have you spoken with your sister at all since you moved to Los Angeles?"

  


"No, I haven't. I haven't seen her since I moved when I was three."Katie said.

  


"Do you know if she is a mutant? Maybe the professor can find her with Cerebro."Jean asked.

  


"He won't need to. From what I know she is living here happily with her husband and friends."Katie replied.

  


"You mean, like, one of us is your sister?"Kitty asked.

  


"Yes."

  


"Are you goin to tell us or are we gonna have to play a guessing game?"Rogue asked.

  


"I won't have to. All I need to tell you is my old home address."Katie replied.

  


"Why will that explain everything?"Wanda asked.

  


"That, you'll just have to wait and see."

  


"So, are you going to tell us or not?"Scott asked.

  


"62479, South Carmela Dr. Anadale New York."Katie said.

  


"Th-that's impossible."Jean gasped.

  


"Whay is that so impossible? It's just a home address."Rogue said. Just a bit confused.

  


"It's not just any home address."Scott said.

  


"It's mine,"Jean said,"But it's impossible. My birth mother still lives with me. There must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake Jean. You are Katie's sister. Your mother, your birth mother is not Elaine Grey, but Susie Pullaski."Charles said.

  


"But how? Why wouldn't I know about this?"Jean asked.

  


"From what I know, mom and dad had some problems before their divorce, so they decided to not mention anything about our real parents and it seems that your father has grown to believe in some way that Elaine is your birth mother."Katie replied.

  


"Wow. I would never believe that I had an older sister until now. If I knew who you were, I would say I missed you, but I believe that it's mom and dad's fault for not telling us."Jean said.

  


"How sweet. If this little family reunion over and we can go back to eating yet?"Mystique asked.

  


Everyone started laughing and Katie replied,"Go ahead."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later That Evening...

  


Katie, Jake, Scott, and Jean were all sitting in the living room talking. 

  


"So Katie, were you always an enigma while you were at school?"Jean asked.

  


"I was not for your information. I was a total nutcase that loved to watch sports."Katie replied.

  


"You watched sports? You will fit in just fine with the guys, Katie. Don't worry about that."Scott said.

  


"I wouldn't be worried. The only reason I ever got a boyfriend was that I always watched sports. I was always found hanging out with the guys at lunch."

  


"Yeah. I'm still confused on how you make time for the girls."Jake said.

  


"It's called after-school get-togethers. Don't worry. I'll explain it to you in a few years."Katie said, patting Jake on the head like he was a four-year old. 

  


"Hey! That's just plain mean."Jake replied.

  


"Serves you right."Katie said as Wanda peeked her head into the room.

  


"Hey Wanda. What's up?"Jake asked.

  


"Nothing. Charles just wants to see Katie for a while. Do you think he can borrow her for a bit?"

  


"I'm coming. I'm coming. I'll see you later."Katie replied getting off the couch.

  


Katie walked into Charles' office without bothering to knock. Inside she saw Ororo, Mystique, Magneto, and Xaiver looking at her as she walked in,"Horsemen."Katie said sitting down in an empty chair.

  


"How do you know of the Horsemen?"Eric asked.

  


I know a lot of things, Eric. You shouldn't bother asking that since you know that I have the power to see the past and future."

  


"It's not very easy so you will have to excuse us for asked questions that would seem odd to you."Charles said.

  


"I know. Now, why did you want to see me?"Katie asked.

  


"Yes. I just thought it would be good if you told us what you can about the Phoenix."Charles said as Mystique gasped saying,

  


"Phoenix!? I thought that would not be happening for a long time."

"Sooner than you think. That's why I am here."Katie said.

  


"Are you going to explain or are we going to have to guess about all this?"Ororo asked jokingly.

  


"Really, right now there is not much to tell. All I need to tell you right now is that soon, very soon, the Phoenix entity will take its host."

  


"You mean Jean."Eric said.

  


Katie just nodded. 

  


They continued talking for over an hour without really getting anywhere since Katie said that she couldn't tell them much at this point since it was as she would say 'too early' for more to be known.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About A Week Later.... 

  


It was a week since Katie joined the team and she was adjusting to life at the Institute rather quickly. She and Jean were also getting along very well. 

  


Katie and Jean were sitting in the dining room alone eating a late breakfast chatting about everything there is to talk about. *X Men please report to the meeting room now. There are some interesting things you all need to see.*

  


The girls heard Charles' voice in their heads and walked down to the meeting room.

  


They walked in to see the team was already there and seated. They took their seats, and Hank said,"Well, I have found some interesting things in the news reports in Tibet like Katie said. There have been reports of these waves of fire that go through cities in Tibet and mostly around Apocalypse's pyramid."

  


"Just like the fire that Psi described."Amara said.

  


"Yes. Now, I believe that Miss Pullaski has something to explain to us."Charles said.

  


"Yes. I believe in order for you all to completely understand, I need to tell you what you are going us against. It is called the Phoenix Entity. Its powers were awakened during the fight against Apocalypse."

  


"Who awakened it?"Evan asked.

  


"That I cannot say. I can tell you something though. It was awakened by its host."

  


"Does the person who awakened the entity know that they did it?"John asked.

  


"No. They do not. Right now, I will tell you everything that I can. When the entity was awakened, it was barely strong enough to sustain itself. It went into a hibernation and has now awoken after nine years."

  


"Why does this entity need the team?"Brain asked. 

  


"I can't say yet. I can tell you though that now that the entity is strong enough, it can take its host soon."

  


"Why does it need a host?"Lance asked.

  


"It needs a host so it can take over the world and do all those things bad people want to do."Katie replied.

  


"Is the host anyone we know?"Bobby asked.

  


"I can't say. I can't really say more at this time. It's too early for more to be known about the entity."Katie said.

  


"Well everyone, I believe that there is nothing more to discuss. you may all go back to what you were doing."Charles said dismissing the team. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well. Here's part one. I hope you like it. I think that this is one of my better stories. Plz tell me what you think. I love reviews. Part 2 should be the end of the story, but I do have a sequel in order and I just have to have it cause of the end of the first story. You'll just have to wait and see.

TTFN

Jean Summers47 


	2. Part 2

The Rise Of The Phoenix

Part 2

  


AN:Well. I m back with part 2. In part 2, the 'host' will be taken and the first story will be done. At least it should be. Also, I want to thank the person who reviewed my story. Here is all the stuff ya'll need ta know.

  


Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.(I would like to own the guys on the team though.)(Also if I owned Xmen, I'd be filthy rich and would not be writing these stories.)

  


Pairings:Jean/Scott, Rogue/Logan, Elizabeth(Braddock from the comics)/Remy, Tabby/Brain(Braddock from the comics), Kitty/Lance, Wanda/John, (OC)/(OC), (OC)/(OC), Amanda(I'm makin her a mutant)/Kurt, and more.

  


Ages:

Jean-24

Scott-24

Katie-26

Jake-26

Rogue-22

Logan-old

Elizabeth-23

Remy-27

Brian-23

Tabby-21

Kitty-23

Lance-22

Wanda-22

John-24

Pitor-28

Pietro-22

Kurt-21

Amanda-21

Evan-20

Bobby-21

Amara-22

Robert-22

Sam-20

Xaiver-50's

Magneto-mid 50's

Sabertooth-Old

Ororo-37

Mystique-35

Hank-40's

Rahne-20

Jamie-19

Toad-24

Freddy-24

Mandy-26

Ben-26

Maddie-26

Jordan-26

Jen-26

Dani-26

Hannah-26

Winter-26

Matt-26

  


Key:

"......"=Talking

'......'=Thinking

*......*=Telepathic speak

  


Now, on with the story....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About A Week After The Team's Meeting(3am)....

  


Jean and Scott were sleeping peacefully in their bed when a small bird made of fire passed through the open window. The bird settled on top of Jean and then moved into Jean's body. Jean then opened her eyes and stood up, as if she were in a trance. 

  


She put on her uniform and flew out the balcony. This would have seemed normal if her eyes weren't looking like they were on fire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Same Time. Katie's Room.......

Katie sat up and opened her eyes. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 3 am. She sighed and got up. 

  


She put on a robe and walked out onto her balcony. 

  


Leaning against the railing, she looked out into the night sky, as if looking for something. 

  


It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. 

  


A small bird made of fire descended from the sky. It hovered outside the window to Jean and Scott's room for a few seconds before entering. 

  


Not even a minute later, Jean stepped out onto the balcony. She looked normal to Katie even though she was wearing her uniform in the middle of the night. 

  


The only thing that seemed wrong to Katie was that her eyes looked like they were on fire. 

  


Katie just watched with tears on her eyes as she watched as a pair of flaming wings sprouted from Jean's back and she flew away, into the horizon.

  


Katie wiped away her tears and walked back into her room. 

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she put on a pair of UCLA sweat pants, a sports bra, and fingerless gloves, and left her room. 

  


She was headed for the Danger Room. Katie knew that it would be better to take her emotions out on machinery then other people. 

  


Especially when she would have to explain what happened to Jean in a few hours. 

  


(AN: That was just something to describe a bit more about after Jean walked out onto the balcony.) 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Morning Bout 7am Scott and Jean's Room....

  


Scott woke up and saw Jean was not asleep next to him. 

  


Scott just thought she got up early, so he continued with his morning routine. 

  


He walked into the dining room and sat down next to Jake and asked,"Morning Jake. Have you seen Jean at all this morning?"

  


"Morning. Sorry, but I haven't. By the way, have you seen Katie?"Jake replied.

  


"No. I think Logan mentioned something about the Danger Room being hogged by someone. Maybe she's there."Scott said.

  


"Thanks."Jake said as he finished his breakfast.

  


Jake got up and headed to the Danger Room. 

  


Once there, he punched in his access code and walked into the control room. There, he saw Katie and machine parts that looked to be parts of about thirty Sintenels.

  


'Wow.'He thought as he pressed the emergency turn off button on one of the panels. 

  


He had to talk to her. Something was wrong, and she knew it, and he was going to find out.

  


When the simulation stopped and disappeared, Katie looked up, a little pissed,'Guess her future seeing powers were not working right now, or something was up.'

  


"What is it?"Katie asked from inside the Danger Room.

  


"What happened."Jake simply said.

  


Katie walked into the control room with a sigh and said,"Call Charles and tell him to call the team. We need to have an emergency meeting now."

  


Jake nodded and contacted the professor,*Charles. Katie says that we need to have an emergency meeting.*

  


*Why? What happened?*Jake heard Charles say in his mind.

  


*I don't know. Just call the team. We'll be there in a minute.*Jake replied.

  


*Alright.*

  


Katie and Jake walked silently up the stairs to Xaiver's office. Upon entering, they saw that the rest of the team was already assembled, except Jean, but no one knew why.

  


Katie and Jake sat down in their respective seats, and let Charles begin the meeting as he always would,"Good morning everyone. I apologize for calling a meeting with such short notice, but Jake told me that Katie said it was urgent."

  


"Wait. Shouldn't we like wait for Jean to get here?"Kitty asked.

  


"That is why I called this meeting."Katie said.

  


"What happened to Jean?"Scott asked.

  


"Alright. Last night, the Phoenix Entity took his host."Katie began.

  


"And who might dis host be?"Remy asked.

  


Katie took a deep breath and said,"Jean. Jean is the host."

  


"What?!"Scott exclaimed as everyone said almost the same thing.

  


"Calm down, and listen to what Miss Pullaski has to say."Charles ordered.

  


The team quieted down, and with all the stares she was receiving, Katie continued,"I guess the best place to start would be nine years ago during the fight against Apocalypse."

  


"Why there?"Jamie asked.

  


"Because that's when the Phoenix Entity was awakened,"Katie replied,"You were there when it happened Jamie. So were Amara, Tabby, and Pitor.

  


"At the time, you were all down, and Jean decided to link with Cerebro-"

  


"What!? Why would Jean do that, she knew it would be dangerous?"Scott interrupted.

  


"To even the odds. As I was saying, during the fight, their...well astral forms, if you would call it that, appeared, and they had a mind to mind battle. This lasted for quite a while, and Jean was not doing so well against super-powered Charles. Suddenly, her eyes started to glow, as if they were on fire and her astral form powered up. Its shield strengthened and the astral form, changed from Jean to a bird. The Phoenix. That was when it was awakened. It then split from Jean's astral form after defeating Charles' astral from, and disappeared. That was when the entity went into hibernation."

  


"Now what? Why does the Phoenix Entity need the team?"Betsy asked.

  


"Oh. I forgot to mention one little thing. It is not an Entity anymore. Now that the Phoenix has taken its host; Jean, it is now a person. A mutant of sorts that wants to destroy humans. The Phoenix."

  


"So, what does the Phoenix want with the team?"Lance asked.

  


"To permanently bind itself to Jean's mind. If that happens, not only will the team die, but Jean will be gone."Katie said solemnly.

  


"Die?"Scott asked.

  


Katie nodded sadly,"Her body will still be there, but her mind will be lost. In a way, she is not dying, but we will not be able to save her."

  


"And how do we do just that?"Charles asked.

  


"We don't. Good Phoenix does."Katie said.

  


Now, the team was thoroughly confused,"What do you mean, 'The Good Phoenix will save Jean'?"Magneto asked.

  


"Let me give you a little history, so to speak, about the Phoenix. There are two of them. One more good than evil, and the other is more evil than good. Jean, unfortunately was born with the Phoenix who was more evil than good in her.(Pause) Only the Phoenix that is more good than evil, can save her."

  


"Who has the Phoenix inside them that is more good than evil?"Pietro asked.

  


"That would be me."Katie said.

  


"You?"The whole team said in unison.

  


"Yes me. I can save my sister. But, there is something you will be doing while I save Jean from Dark Phoenix. You will be fighting one again to stop Apocalypse."Katie said.

  


"Apocalypse!?"The team again said in unison.

  


"Yes. Dark Phoenix knows where the Eye of Ages went after it disappeared, and brought it back. We must hurry and stop him before he is unleashed to the world again."

  


"Where is he?"Ororo asked.

  


"At his pyramid where the team disappeared."Katie answered.

  


"Great. This could be a trap ya know. Especially when the team disappeared at the same place."Logan said.

  


"Logan. I have the power to see into the future ya know. Or have you forgotten already? I would know if we were goin into a trap."Katie said.

  


"I see yer point,"Logan replied,"So, what do we have ta do?"

  


"Right now, we are going to change into our uniforms while the professor goes to Cerebro to find Leech." 

  


"Why do we need to find Leech?"Mystique asked.

  


"So Rogue can absorb him again, and do what she did last time to stop Apocalypse."Katie replied.

  


"Well, ya'll heard her. Ah say we hurry up, so we can save Jean."Rogue said.

  


"Agreed."Everyone said.

  


They all got up and left the office, all headed to their rooms, except for Charles, who went to Cerebro to look for Leech. 

  


Twenty minutes later, the team was assembled in the hanger, and Charles gave them the coordinates to where Leech was and told them that he had called telling Mrs. Leech that they were on their way.

  


The whole team was sitting in the Blackbird waiting for Katie to brief the team on what they would be doing,"Alright everyone. This is what we are going to do. One we get to the pyramid, we will go to this large room that seems to have been decorated by a bird fanatic. There we will find Jean. You must remember that this is not the Jean we all know and love, but an entity that has taken over her body and mind. Since I am the only person who can save Jean, I will go against the Dark Phoenix, and you will stop Apocalypse. It may seem harder this time, but I have faith in you. After you defeat Apocalypse, you must find where the missing team members are being held. Understand?"

  


After receiving the affirmative from the team, Kitty asked,"What do we do if like, Dark Phoenix has already done that bonding thing to the team?"

  


"I'm not sure."Katie said, even though she knew what was going to happen. 

  


After a while, they reached Leech's house, and Rogue got his powers. Again, they were off to Apocalypse's pyramid.

  


Ororo landed the Blackbird in front of the pyramid, and followed Katie inside. They came to a path that suddenly split into two,"Which way?"Scott asked.

  


"Right."Katie replied.

  


"Are you sure? Maybe it's bobby trapped."Pitor said.

  


"How can you doubt a person that can see into the future, Pitor?"Katie asked.

  


"Sorry."Pitor said.

  


"Don't worry. Now, follow me. We don't have much time."Katie said, leading them down the path.

  


They entered the room where the team disappeared in, and were shocked at the sight.

  


Katie was right. The room looked like the person who decorated it was a bird fanatic. There, in the middle of the room was none other than the Eye of Ages. Behind it, was the Dark Phoenix.

  


"I see you have made it to my humble establishment, Xmen. Now, prepare for your destruction."Dark Phoenix said.

  


"I don't think so."Katie said.

  


"What are you to say something like that? Now. I would like to reintroduce you to an old friend of yours. Apocalypse."Dark Phoenix said, as she used her powers to awaken Apocalypse. 

  


"Jean stop. Don't reawaken Apocalypse!"Scott yelled, trying to get through to her.

  


"Jean is gone. Sorry to disappoint you Cyclops. Besides there is no one who can stop me. Especially after I permanently bind myself to this body."Dark Phoenix said.

  


"Wrong. There is someone who can stop you."Katie said.

  


"Who? You? No one can stop me. Don't even try."Dark Phoenix replied.

  


"You're right, I can't save Jean,"Katie said confusing the team. They thought that she can save Jean. Dark Phoenix just smiled until Katie continued,"At least not as myself. Maybe as Good Phoenix."

  


"Good Phoenix? What are you talking about?"Dark Phoenix said.

  


Katie started glowing;like she was on fire. Then wings of fire sprouted from her back,"I, Flame, am Good Phoenix. I can save Jean from you."

  


Soon Katie was no longer human, but a bird made of fire. It was quite a sight. Good Phoenix rose up, and Dark Phoenix said,"You. No matter. I will not be defeated by my 'good' counterpart. Now Xmen. Have fun being defeated by Apocalypse he is eager to see you."

  


Dark Phoenix screamed and changed into her bird form(AN:The same way as she did in the episode. I just can't explain it very well.). It was exactly like Katie, but the fire was much darker.

  


Dark Phoenix flew up and met Good Phoenix. They began their fight. 

  


The Xmen would've watched, but the Eye of Ages was already opening,"Well everyone, I've got one thing ta say. We've fought against this mutant once before and beat him. I know that we can do it again."Logan said as they began their fight.

  


About an hour later, both the Xmen and Katie were still fighting. Apocalypse was especially angry with Logan and Rogue for obvious reasons, and Katie and Dark Phoenix haven't shown any signs of who is winning.

  


Apocalypse threw Logan against one of the walls, and it cracked before crumbling into dust. Logan looked behind him and saw the missing team members in what looked like a cell inside the wall. Psi(Manda) saw Logan and said,"Break down the cell. We need to get out."

  


"Got it covered. Stand back."Logan replied popping out his claws.

  


Logan slashed the bars of the cell, releasing the team members,"You all ok?"Logan asked.

  


"Yeah. Don't worry. Need help?"Ben asked.

  


"Hell yeah."Logan replied.

  


"Uh. Wolverine, what's that?"Dani asked.

  


"Oh. That's our new member Katie Pulllaski fightin-"

  


"Katie!?"Mandy, Ben, Maddie, Jordan, Jen, Dani, Hannah, Winter, Matt all said in shock.

  


"Yes. We'll explain later, but right now, we have to defeat Apocalypse. Are ya in or not?"Logan said. 

  


A few hours later, they had defeated Apocalypse, and were now watching Good Phoenix and Dark Phoenix fighting against each other up in the air,"Alright, will someone please tell us what's going on?"Jordan asked.

  


"Well, since it looks like they aren't going to stop soon, I guess we'll tell you."Jake said.

  


They explained to the missing members about when they first met Katie to what happened when they got here. 

  


"Wow. I never thought we would actually see her again."Mandy said.

  


"Trust me. I was as shocked as you were when I saw her sitting in Charles' office."Jake said.

  


"Are they gonna be done fighting anytime soon?"Jen asked.

  


"I have no idea. I guess we just have to wait until they finish."Scott said, not taking his eyes off the fight.

  


Five hours later, the team was still sitting in the pyramid watching the fight. Neither bird seemed to be getting tired, so all they could do was watch.

  


Finally, an hour later, Katie and Jean reverted to their normal forms, but they were still floating up in the air. Katie sent out a telekinetic blast to Jean, and that ended the fight. 

  


They fell towards the ground unconscious. Jake caught Katie, and Scott caught Jean. They set them gently onto the ground, and Mandy ran over to them. She put her index and middle fingers on Katie's temples, and opened her telepathic link. 

  


Mandy's power is to create a telepathic link and she will go into a persons mind and bring them out of comas or heal minds. Mandy and Katie glowed for a minute until Mandy broke the like and said,"Get back. Katie says we need to move back."

  


They moved back and saw Jean and Katie's bodies glow like they were about to change into the Phoenix, but instead two birds of black fire emerged from their bodies.

  


The two birds fused into one and disappeared.

  


Mandy went back to Katie and reestablished the link. After about a minute, she broke the like once againg, looking very puzzled,"Odd."

  


"What is?"Jake asked.

"Katie seems to not want to be awakened."Mandy replied.

  


"What do ya mean,'she doesn't want to be awakened?"Rogue said.

  


"She told me that she has to stay unconscious."Mandy said.

  


Mandy walked over to Jean and established the link. After about a minute, she broke the link, and said,"I can't even get to Jean. I don't get it."

  


"Maybe they should just wake up on their own."Wanda suggested.

  


"I think you're right."Jen said.

  


"Can we go yet?"Maddie asked.

  


"I think we should. I believe we have been here long enough."Ororo said.

  


"Agreed."Everyone said, as they turned to leave. 

  


The mysterious Black Phoenix was now forgotten, but it would come back to haunt them in the worst way imaginable. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katie's Mind.(Right after she told Mandy that she had to stay unconscious).....

  


"You did well, Flame."Good Phoenix said.

  


Katie, who was standing in front of the great bird said,"Thank you, Good Phoenix, but it was your power that saved Jean from the Dark Phoenix."

  


"Yes. It seems that now both birds are good, but now, what about the bird made of black fire that emerged from your bodies. Will it come back?"

  


"In the worst way."Katie replied solemnly.

  


"What about Rachel? Will she be strong enough?"Good Phoenix asked.

  


"Though she will be strong, it will take the power of both Phoenixes to save her."Katie replied.

  


"Alright, now, we do not have a lot of time. We have much work to do."Good Phoenix said.

  


"Then let's get started."Katie replied.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Three Days Later. Mansion Infirmary......

  


Katie opened her eyes thanking anything holy that the infirmary lights were dimmed. She looked to her left and saw Jake sleeping peacefully on the med-cot next to her. 

  


To her right, she saw Jean on another bed with Scott sleeping next to her. 

  


Katie looked at the calendar, and saw that it had been three days since the fight. 

  


Katie sensed someone walking towards the room, and smiled when she realized who she was. 

  


Mandy walked in and when she saw Katie sitting on the med-cot awake she ran over and hugged her friend,"OMG, I thought I would never be seeing you again."

  


"Sorry bout that. After the little cafeteria accident, I got a little freaked."Katie replied. 

  


"Wait a minute so I can get all the girls down here, so you don't have to tell your story to each of us."Mandy said.

  


"Alright,"Katie replied,"Wait. What about Ben, Matt and, Jordan?"

  


"They're watching football. It would be best not to bug them."

  


"OK." 

  


Not even five minutes later, all the girls were sitting in the infirmary waiting to hear Katie's story.

  


"So, Katie. What happened?"Maddie asked.

  


"Yeah. One day you were here, and the next you burnt the cafeteria and ran away."Dani said.

  


Katie told her story(AN:If you need to refresh your memory about Katie's story, reread part 1) , and the girls listened quietly until the end,"And then I came here, and you were briefed on what happened next."

  


"Wow. Ya know, we got our powers a few weeks before the accident. You could've told us."Mandy said.

  


"I know, but I just freaked after I burnt the cafeteria."Katie replied.

  


"We all would have. We don't blame you."Hannah said.

  


"So, what's happened to you since I last saw ya?"Katie asked.

  


"Well, after you disappeared, Charles showed up at our houses and invited us to the institute. As you can see, we all accepted, and we just live here with the team helping them ever since."Mandy said.

  


"Do any of you teach here?"Katie said.

  


"We all do. I teach biology, but Jean is going to take over, and I will be working with you in the class of abused children."Mandy said.

  


"I teach Spanish for the older kids."Maddie said.

  


"I teach dance with Hannah."Winter said,

  


"I teach art."Jen said.

  


"I help teach the self-defense class with Logan, Rogue, and Victor. And Charles told me that you would be teaching that class as well."Dani said.

  


"Yeah. So, what do Jordan, Matt, and Ben teach?"Katie asked.

  


"Ben teaches math for the older students, Matt teaches History for the older students, and Jordan teaches English for the older students."Dani said.

  


Cool. So, anyone have a boyfriend?"Katie asked.

  


Mandy said,"Ben and I have been dating since about a year after we came here."

  


"Ben asked you out? I thought he wasn't interested in girls."Katie said.

  


"I am his first and only girlfriend he has ever had."Mandy said.

  


"Anyone else?"Katie asked.

  


"Well, I have been dating Pietro since he joined the team."Winter said.

  


"Peitro? I thought he had the biggest ego ever. I didn't know you were into that."Katie said.

  


"Trust me. When the team heard about it, Rogue fell to the ground laughing, and Lance still owes him three hundred bucks for a bet they made."

  


"A bet?"Katie asked.

"Yeah. Lance said that Pietro would never get a steady girlfriend, and if he does, he will pay him 300 dollars."Hannah said.

"Wow. I have heard of some of the bets here, but that is a good one. Anyone else dating or are ya'll single?"

  


"Yep. The rest of us are still single."Maddie said. 

  


The girls continued talking, but Scott and Jake haven't been woken up. Mandy said that they could sleep though anything, so they continued talking when Hank walked in,"Well Katie, its good to see you have woken up, how do you feel?"

  


"I fell fine Hank. Can I leave yet? I never really liked infirmaries."Katie asked.

  


"You seem fine, but if you feel dizzy, I want you to go get some rest. And please get your boyfriend out of the infirmary. You are now awake, and he doesn't need to be here."Hank said.

  


"Of course Hank."Katie said, as she got off the med-cot. 

  


"Jake, wake up."Katie said. 

  


"Huh? Katie? How long have you been awake for?"Jake asked sleepily.

  


"Bout an hour. Been talking to the girls."Katie replied.

  


Jake stood up and wrapped an arm around Katie's waist before walking out of the infirmary with the girls.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Common Room. About 30 Minutes After They Left The Infirmary.

  


Katie had showered and changed into more comfortable clothes before joining her friends in the common room.

  


She sat down next to Jake, the other guys not noticing her;being too absorbed with the football game, and she telepathically told the girls to keep quiet.

Katie saw the game was UCLA against USC, and UCLA was spanking USC and it was only the first quarter,*Jake. Why didn't you tell me that UCLA and USC were playing against each other? I would have gotten here much faster.*

  


*Sorry. Didn't know that they were playing.*

  


They continued watching the game, Ben, Matt, and Jordan still had no idea that Katie was there until Logan walked in and said,"Katie, its good to see ya up and already watchin yer favorite sports team."

  


This caused Ben, Matt, and Jordan to look behind them and they saw Katie sitting on Jake's lap. 

  


Katie smiled and said,"Thank you Logan,"She turned to the guys and said,"It good to see you all again."

  


"You too."Ben said.

  


"When did you wake up?"Jordan asked.

  


"About two hours ago."Katie replied.

  


"Why didn't you come say hi?"Matt asked.

  


"Well, for more than half the time I have been conscious, I have been talking to the girls."Katie replied. 

  


The conversation ended, and they continued watching the game. 

  


When the game was over(UCLA won), Charles rolled in and said,"Katie, it's good to see you conscious again."

  


"Thank you."She replied.

  


"There is someone who wished to speak with you."Charles said.

  


"Who."

  


"Lilandra. She has just contacted me and would like to speak to you. You may use the video phone in my office."

  


This confused the team, but Katie stood up and said,"Thank you. I'll be right out."

  


Katie walked into Charles' office, and saw that Empress Lilandra of the planet Shi'ar was on the video phone screen,"Empress."Katie said taking a seat in front of the phone.

  


"How are you?"

"I am fine. How are things on Shi'ar?"Katie asked. 

  


"Fine. Have you told the team of what you are doing yet?"Lilandra asked.

  


"No, not yet. I want to wait until Jean regains consciousness until I tell them."Katie replied.

  


"Alright. Contact me when you want me to come."

  


"Thank you for letting us do this. It will be greatly appreciated."Katie replied.

  


"Don't worry about it. Now, do you know when Jean will wake up?"Lilandra asked.

  


"Next week,"Katie replied,"I will be telling the team what we will be doing then."

  


"Alright. Lilandra out."

  


Katie turned off the video phone, sighed, left Charles' office.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One Week Later....

  


It had been ten days since the fight against Dark Phoenix, and Jean had regained consciousness earlier that day. 

  


Scott was happy to say the least. 

  


For the past week prior, though, Katie had been a little upset about something, but she wouldn't tell the team what she was upset about. 

  


Finally, Katie decided to call a team meeting. No one knew why she was doing it or what was wrong. Charles just called the team to his office and they all waited for Katie to begin,"Well, as you all know, last week, Jean's powers of the Phoenix were awakened. Now that they are, we both need to train our powers."

  


"When do you start?"Scott asked.

  


"Well, that is something I still need to think about. I believe sometime after New Years."Katie replied.

  


"So, it'll be quite a show then?"Rogue asked.

  


"It will, but unfortunately, you will not be able to see it."Katie said, sadly.

  


"What do you mean?"Jean asked.

  


"Earth is not a big enough place for us to train our powers to the full potential."Katie said.

  


"Where can you train then?"Scott asked.

  


"Shi'ar is the only suitable place for us to go."

  


"Shi'ar? Where is that?"Kitty asked.

"In another solar system. The closest solar system to ours that can support live on one of its planets."Charles said.

  


"You seem to be well educated on the subject."Magneto said.

  


"It's hard not to since my wife is the Empress of Shi'ar."Charles replied, shocking the team.

  


"Your wife? I thought you never married."Scott said, since the rest of the team except Katie was stunned into silence.

  


"Yes. You and Jean actually met her once, about a year after you both came to the institute. You may remember me tell you her name was Lilly."Charles said.

  


"I remember,"Jean said,"When we asked her where she was from, she just said, very far away."

  


"Yes. She told me that it wasn't time for you to know of Shi'ar.(Pause) Wait. Won't it be going into the period of silence while you are there?"Charles asked Katie.

  


"Unfortunately. You won't be able to contact us while we are there."Katie replied.

  


"When will be a good time for you to leave?"Mystique asked.

  


"Well, in December, we will be concentrating on only football and watching the bowl games ever time one game is on, I am thinking that the second week in January or anytime after the Rose Bowl Game will be a good time for us to leave."Katie said.

  


"Well, I believe that January 10 will be a good day."Charles said.

  


"That seems fine."Katie replied as Jean nodded her head in consent.

  


"Well, since we are already talking about football and New Years, I am planning a special trip for you."Charles said.

  


"Where to?"Jake asked.

  


"Well, on Monday the 29th, we would fly to California, and spend the week there, and on New Years Day, I got you all tickets for the Rose Bowl Game."Charles said.

  


"Really!?"The whole team said.

  


"Yes really. Fifty yard-line tickets."Charles said.

  


"Who's playing?"Logan asked.

  


"UCLA versus U of A."Charles said.

  


"Yeah! UCLA is going to spank U of A."Katie said.

  


"No way U of A is going to beat UCLA."Jake said.

  


The team continued to watch Katie and Jake argue about what team was better confusedly(AN:Yes that is a real word), while Mandy told the team,"Katie and Jake have been arguing over which team is better for years. When Katie still went to school, she and Jake would always make bets on who would win."

  


"Dat explains a lot."Remy said, and the other agreed.

  


"Indeed it does."Charles replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, that's the end of this 2 part story. If you want to read about what happens on Shi'ar, the Black Phoenix, and who in the world this Rachel is, you will have to wait until I upload the next story, Revenge of the Black Phoenix.

Well, hopped you like this one,

TTFN,

Jean Summers47 


End file.
